Una nueva oportunidad
by AJ Dark
Summary: Habían pasado veinte años desde que Hogwarts terminó. Sus vidas no eran las mismas, el tiempo los había cambiado a ambos. Un encuentro fortuito desencadenó algo para lo que no estaban preparados. Porque ¿Quién iba a decir que una serpiente y un león podían enamorarse? Capítulo único. Post Epílogo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno ¿Pensáis que estoy loca? Seguramente ¿Verdad? Si antes digo que no escribiré más que el fic que tengo en proceso, antes me lio con otras cosas… No tengo remedio xD

Pero algo que me dijo **mariapotter2002** me ha animado a hacer esto.

Así que va para ti, aquí tienes un dramion 100% con familia, hijos y todo el pack completo.

Antes de que avancéis a leer, advertiros de que es algo diferente a mis historias, está ubicado en un post epílogo, veinte años después de la derrota de Voldemort, por lo tanto podréis decir que los personajes son algo OoC… supongo que es cuestión de punto de vista, yo prefiero pensar que son mayores, adultos, no es lo mismo tener 17 que 27 que 37 años… por lo tanto he tratado de conservar un poco su esencia, adaptándola a la madurez y a la vida de cada uno.

Algo diferente a lo que he hecho hasta ahora.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer: **Todo el mundo de HP pertenece a JK R, solo la trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

** Una nueva oportunidad**

* * *

El Expreso de Hogwarts partió, aquel año Lily y Hugo por fin habían marchado con sus hermanos, estaban extasiados.

En el andén, las sonrisas desaparecieron en el momento en que el tren se perdió de vista. Hermione Weasley se apartó con brusquedad de su marido que mantenía la mano sobre su hombro y dio un par de pasos alejándose de él.

―Harry nos vemos en la oficina ― Dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo y cuñado.

El moreno asintió y Ron desapareció.

Ginny miró a la que siempre había considerado su hermana con una sonrisa triste y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry abrazó a Hermione y ella le devolvió el gesto escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su hombro e inhalando aquel aroma que siempre conseguía calmarla.

― ¿Estás bien?

La castaña inspiró hondo y se apartó mirando con los ojos despejados a su amigo.

― Si. A partir de ahora estaré mucho mejor, Harry.

― Ya sabes cómo es Ron ― Dijo algo incómodo.

― Si, mejor que nadie sé cómo es ― Su expresión era seria ― Los niños ya se han ido a Hogwarts, llevo diez años esperando este momento, Harry ― Exhaló despacio ― Es hora de hacer las cosas bien.

Harry Potter conocía demasiado a la que era sin duda su mejor amiga, en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón. Hacía mucho tiempo que su relación con Ron había terminado, pese al modo en que mantenían las apariencias en público, se querían, pero incluso aquel cariño que les brindaba la amistad se estaba perdiendo por la obligación autoimpuesta de permanecer juntos. Habían terminado frustrados y odiando la situación en la que vivían día a día. Mucho se temía Harry que aquello les alejara para siempre.

Asintió y agarró la mano de Ginny.

― Si necesitas cualquier cosa llámanos.

― Lo haré.

Se marcharon y Hermione miró hacia atrás, al lugar en el que había visto antes a los Malfoy. Pudo ver como se alejaban, caminando despacio con aquellos andares que le recordaba a Lucius y Narcissa. Astoria aferraba el brazo de su esposo y ambos parecían charlar mientras se marchaban tras haber dejado a su hijo Scorpius en el tren.

Un dolor conocido atenazó su pecho y le impidió respirar con normalidad. Por inercia se llevó las manos a la tripa y caminó a trompicones sentándose en un banco. Hundió la cabeza en las manos y trató de respirar, temblando.

Su vida había sido una mentira desde que se volvió a cruzar con Draco Malfoy diez años atrás.

_Hugo apenas tenía un año y su relación con Ron estaba sufriendo una de las muchas crisis que habían pasado ya. Aunque esta vez había una mujer involucrada en sus problemas. No le había sido infiel, Ron quería demasiado a Hermione y respetaba su amistad lo suficiente como para no llegar a eso, pero ganas no le habían faltado._

_El embarazo fue complicado y ella tuvo que guardar reposo unos cuantos meses, su humor no era el mejor teniendo en cuenta que no podía salir siquiera de casa, había perdido la oportunidad de un ascenso y sus relaciones sexuales eran inexistentes. Ron empezó a pasar más tiempo en el trabajo y un día a la salida coincidió con Lavender Brown que, tras pasar años en Francia había regresado a Londres unos meses atrás. Aquello se convirtió en una rutina, cada día iban juntos al café y pasaban el tiempo poniéndose al día, de modo que Ron empezó a llegar tarde a casa y empezó a ver en Lavender, que se había convertido en una exitosa periodista hecha a sí misma, cosas que no veía en su mujer._

_Las peleas se hicieron constantes, pero por aquel entonces Hermione no sabía que la rubia era el motivo del repentino distanciamiento de Ronald._

_Una mañana que había pedido libre en el ministerio aprovechó para ir al callejón Diagón a hacer unas compras y al salir de la librería tropezó con alguien que cambiaría su futuro._

_― Lo siento ― dijo sin mirar recogiendo rápidamente las bolsas y los libros esparcidos por el suelo._

_El hombre se agachó junto a ella y le tendió un par de libros_

_― Deberías mirar por donde caminas, Granger._

_Hermione se paralizó y alzó la mirada hacia el dueño de aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras lentamente al hablar._

_―¿Malfoy?_

_Ambos se incorporaron y el aludido sonrió de lado mientras ella se acomodaba las bolsas._

_― Bueno, ahora debería llamarte Weasley ¿Cierto? _

_Ella se limitó a asentir._

_― Me casé hace unos años ― dijo en un susurro._

_― Lo leí en el Profeta "Dos héroes de guerra se dan el sí"― recordó con un ligero tinte de burla._

_― Igualmente debería felicitarte ¿Verdad? Yo también leí que "El heredero de los Malfoy enlazaba su vida a la de Astoria Greengrass._

_― Cierto._

_Un silencio incómodo los envolvió. ¿De qué podían hablar? Jamás habían sido amigos, es más aquella era la primera vez que mantenían una conversación medianamente civilizada en sus vidas._

_―¡Papá! _

_Un pequeño niño que era una copia exacta de Draco, de no más de dos años se acercó tambaleante de la mano de Narcissa Malfoy y se abrazó a las piernas del rubio. Él sonrió, una sonrisa auténtica que marcó un hoyuelo en su mejilla. Sus ojos de mercurio se licuaron al mirar al bebé y lo alzó en brazos. El pequeño rodeó su cuello con los pequeños bracitos y hundió su babeante cara en el._

_Hermione se quedó clavada al suelo cuando la careta de Malfoy cayó y el rostro de Draco quedo al descubierto._

_Jamás había visto otra cosa en él que a un hurón, narcisista y prepotente, mimado y egoísta. Un mortífago cobarde y rastrero. _

_Ahora frente a ella veía a un hombre. Un hombre sí, porque ya tenía veinticinco años, era padre y esposo, había rehecho su vida demostrando al mundo mágico que los Malfoy habían cambiado... _

_Y cuanto lo habían hecho... Narcissa era una abuela orgullosa, pese al porte altivo que conservaba, miraba a su nieto con un brillo de regocijo y orgullo que hacía resplandecer su rostro. Y él... Los años le habían tratado muy bien. Su cara estaba menos afilada, aunque sus mandíbulas seguían marcadas, sus labios finos sonreían más a menudo, las pequeñas arrugas de expresión que se adivinaban en sus ojos eran muestra de que su humor había mejorado bastante. Su pelo estaba un poco más largo, algunos mechones acariciaban su nuca y lo llevaba algo alborotado, aunque perfecto. Su ropa era negra, eso parecía seguir igual, impecable, desde sus caros zapatos italianos hasta su túnica de gama alta. _

_Se tragó un suspiro. Ella no estaba en su mejor día, ni siquiera en su mejor día estaría a la altura de los Malfoy, recordó a Astoria y casi suelta un gruñido. La perfección hecha mujer. Pelo oscuro, liso y moldeable, cuerpo perfecto, sonrisa digna de las portadas de revista... Ella llevaba el pelo sujeto desordenadamente en la cabeza, pero muchos mechones se habían escapado y rozaban su cuello y su mejilla. No llevaba ni pizca de maquillaje, aunque sabía que su piel no había envejecido nada en absoluto y por algún desconocido motivo no se había colocado los vaqueros aquella mañana, llevaba un vestido verde de tirantes pegado a la cintura y con caída hasta un par de centímetros por encima de la rodilla, unos zapatos del mismo color y una túnica negra abierta por encima. Si, la falsa modestia no iba con ella, no estaba mal, había mejorado con el tiempo, pero nada comparable a la señora Malfoy. El motivo por el que estaba pensando aquello era simple. Draco Malfoy era un hombre atractivo y ella una mujer con sangre en las venas y problemas de pareja cada vez más insostenibles. _

_Con una sonrisa se dispuso a irse._

_— Me alegro de verte Malfoy, espero que la vida siga tratándote bien._

_Caminó un par de pasos cuando una mano aferró su muñeca._

_— Granger_

_Ella le miró por encima del hombro sin romper el contacto. Lo cierto era que aquella sensación había extendido una extraña calidez por su brazo._

_—¿Si?_

_—¿Quieres tomar un café? _

_Parpadeó al ver que el pequeño y su abuela ya no estaban y miró a Malfoy confundida._

_—¿Qué quieres Malfoy?_

_El sonrió de lado. Aquella escurridiza serpiente no hacía las cosas porque sí y ellos jamás habían sido amigos._

_— De acuerdo, me has pillado. Necesito algo de información... Muggle y el destino te ha puesto delante de mí, no creo en las casualidades. No será mucho tiempo — Se encogió de hombros. Además tengo curiosidad, hace años que no te veía. ¿No es algo normal?_

_—¿Normal? Lo sería si hubiéramos sido amigos, pero tú me odiabas en el colegio, me hiciste la vida imposible durante años..._

_Él tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado._

_— Ha pasado mucho tiempo Granger. Todo ha cambiado._

_Hermione clavó sus ojos en él y se perdió en aquellos orbes plateados. _

_Aquel fue el principio del fin. _

_Habían quedado de vez en cuando primero a tomar café, habían hablado de miles de cosas y discutido casi por todas ellas, Draco habló de Scorpius y de Astoria, Hermione le habló de Rose y de Hugo al principio, con el tiempo le contó los problemas que tenía con Ronald. Sin saber cómo se hicieron amigo, o algo parecido al menos, a escondidas del mundo... No se planteó el motivo por el que nadie sabía de aquella extraña amistad, se dijo que era solo porque quería disfrutar de aquellos momentos solo para ella, porque necesitaba un amigo que no lo fuera también de Ron, que la animara solo a ella, que la escuchara y la entendiera... _

_Mentiras, solo mentiras para no reconocerse la realidad, quizás por lo terrible que era reconocer que se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy._

_Pero al cabo de los meses los cafés se convirtieron en copas, algunos días que Ron tenía misiones fuera de Londres, cenaban en restaurantes muggles y caminaban lejos de mundo mágico, lejos de las miradas de la sociedad... _

_Una noche él la besó, mientras andaban por un pequeño parque y ella le devolvió el beso. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban aturdidos y confusos._

_Aquella noche rompió su relación con Ron._

_Decidieron seguir viviendo juntos por los niños, además ¿Qué importaba? Se había enamorado de un hombre casado, aristócrata y de sangre pura, un Malfoy...un imposible. _

_Pasaron un par de meses hasta que volvió a tener noticias de Draco. _

_Le había visto alguna vez por el callejón Diagon caminando de la mano de Astoria y Scorpius, también las revistas habían sacado fotos de la familia viajando a Paris, al parecer, según contaba la prensa estaban celebrando su aniversario con una segunda luna de miel. Se le veía tan feliz que Hermione no pudo más que alegrarse por él... No en vano era una Gryffindor. _

_Así que la castaña se centró en sus hijos y su trabajo, olvidando aquellos meses que había pasado con él y convenciéndose de que todo había sido fruto de su situación personal._

_Pero un día recibió una lechuza en el ministerio_

_Tenemos que hablar Granger. A las 14:00 en la cafetería de siempre. _

_D.M_

_Al parecer volvía a ser Granger. _

_Suspiró y miró la hora, aún tenía tiempo de llegar. En otra época hubiera arrugado el pergamino y no se habría presentado a la cita, pero había madurado lo bastante. _

_Cuando llegóél ya estaba allí, la saludó con frialdad y ella correspondió con cortesía. _

_— He estado pensando mucho— dijo tras pedir los cafés — Pensaba dejar las cosas así y no volver a mantener contacto contigo, pero no habría sido justo dada la amistad que ha llegado a unirnos. No te diré que lamento haberte besado porque no lo hago, pero no volverá a pasar. Ambos somos personas adultas y estamos casados, tenemos familias y obligaciones. Fue un lamentable incidente que espero puedas olvidar. _

_Hermione llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo por los demás, haciendo lo correcto, siendo perfecta. En otro momento habría dado la razón a Draco, le habría dado un beso en la mejilla y le hubiera mentido por el bien de todos. Pero ya estaba demasiado cansada. En lugar de eso Hermione se levantó con una sonrisa y pasó las yemas de los dedos por aquella mandíbula marcada en una despedida, quería acariciar sus labios pero sabía que no sería correcto, así que se separó y cogió su bolso._

_— No te diré que lo voy a olvidar, porque no podría hacerlo. Adiós Draco, tienes una bonita familia, deseo de corazón que seas feliz. _

_Mantuvo aquella sonrisa en el rostro hasta que salió de la cafetería y pudo aparecerse en casa para llorar. _

_Pasaron seis meses más, ya casi habían transcurrido dos años desde aquel día que tropezó con Draco al salir de la librería, qué rápido se iba el tiempo... Sus peleas con Ron eran constantes, él cada vez era menos discreto con sus amantes y Harry se había enterado de todo, al igual que Ginny. Su última aventura era una mestiza rusa que estaba de vacaciones en Inglaterra, Harry le había visto besándola cerca del Caldero Chorreante y no fue el único al parecer._

_Ese día Draco reapareció de nuevo en su vida entrando en su despacho como un torbellino furioso._

_— Te engaña, Granger._

_Ella imaginó que aquel "no he sido el único testigo" de Harry se refería al rubio._

_— Buenas tardes para ti también, Malfoy._

_—¡Maldita sea! ¿No me has oído? La comadreja te está engañando._

_Hermione suspiró y apoyó las manos en la superficie de la mesa._

_— Lo sé._

_Él se paró buscando sus ojos._

_—¿Lo sabes? _

_— En realidad su única culpa es ser poco discreto — Dijo ella sin dejar de mirarle — Ron y yo hace tiempo que no somos una pareja normal — Sonrió sin humor y miró con cariño la foto de su marido que había en su escritorio. Al fin y al cabo siempre fue su mejor amigo. _

_—¿Cómo dices? — Preguntó arrastrando las palabras y entrecerrando los ojos._

_— Vivimos juntos, ante todos somos un matrimonio perfecto pero solo es eso, una pantalla. _

_—¿Por qué? _

_— Porque no funcionaba._

_—¿Desde cuándo, Hermione?_

_Ella rompió el contacto visual y se encogió de hombros._

_— Eso no importa._

_Y en aquel momento Draco regresó. El Draco Malfoy que ella recordaba de su adolescencia apareció ante ella, arrogante, maleducado, agresivo. Regresó porque él también vivía una mentira desde que había comprendido que Hermione Granger se había grabado a fuego en su piel y en lo que quedaba de su alma._

_Lanzó un hechizo silenciador a la puerta y la atrancó antes de rodear la mesa y aferrar a Hermione por los antebrazos, la levantó de un tirón y con una mano barrió la superficie del escritorio tirando todo al suelo antes de sentarla allí e introducir su mano entre sus cabellos agarrando su nuca. Le abrió las piernas y se coló entre ellas pegándola a su cuerpo._

_— Maldita sea... — Habló sobre sus labios, rozándolos con los propios — Maldita sea..._

_Se hundió en su boca, desesperado y ansioso, penetró con su legua en aquella húmeda concavidad, avasallando sus sentidos, le hizo el amor solo con un beso interminable, despertando a la mujer que ella tenía dormida desde hacía tanto tiempo. _

_La ropa desapareció y exploraron sus cuerpos con ansia y desenfreno, absolutamente perdidos uno en el otro, ajenos a todo y a todos, condenaron sus almas una y otra vez._

_Y continuaron haciéndolo durante casi siete años. _

_Hasta que todo acabó tres meses antes._

_A principios de aquel verano Draco le envió una carta pidiéndole que se reuniera con él en el pequeño apartamento del Londres muggle que habían compartido y cuando llegó y fue hacia él, la sonrisa murió en su cara al ver su rostro frío e insondable, aquel rostro que llevaba años sin ver. _

_Le dijo que aquella extraña relación había llegado a su fin. Que ahora que Scorpius no estaba Astoria le había pedido tratar de arreglar su destrozado matrimonio y que él había accedido. La culpabilidad le estaba dejando huella y estaba cansado de esa situación. Un Malfoy no se divorcia, le dijo, ya que sabía que Hermione estaba tramitando los papeles de su separación, de modo que había decidido ser feliz en su matrimonio y aquello la dejaba a ella fuera de la ecuación. No tenía cabida en su vida y debía aceptarlo. _

_Sin tan siquiera tocarla, como un jefe hablaría a un empleado, añadió que había sido divertido y le había tomado cariño de modo que esperaba que fuera feliz y tuviera una buena vida. Le regaló un bonito colgante y se marchó._

_Aquel día era el cumpleaños de Draco y tras dejar en aquella casita que había sido el único testigo de su relación, el pequeño paquete envuelto de regalo junto al medallón, Hermione se desapareció. _

Ahora tres meses después su vida era un desastre. Se había divorciado legalmente de Ronald, sus hijos estaban camino a Hogwarts y ella tenía una mudanza entre manos... Y un embarazo no deseado que iba a complicarle todo.

Lo había descubierto una semana después de que él la dejara, al principio había entrado en estado shock, incrédula se hizo la prueba hasta tres veces, por métodos mágicos y muggles... No había duda de que estaba embarazada. Lo asumió, lo aceptó e incluso lo celebró. Porque de ese modo siempre le quedaría un pedacito de aquel tiempo en el que había sido feliz, pese a las circunstancias.

Inspiró varias veces y se levantó caminando despacio. No podía aparecerse en su estado así que tendría que andar, afortunadamente había llevado el coche porque se sentía ligeramente mareada.

— ¡Hermione!

Luna corría hacia ella con aquella inocencia infantil que no había perdido pese al paso de los años.

— ¡Oh Luna! Cuanto me alegro de verte.

Abrazó a la rubia y la miró con una sonrisa

— Estás preciosa

— No, tú si estás bonita, te ves... Plena — ladeó la cabeza de ese modo suyo tan peculiar y la miró de arriba a abajo — ¿Estás embarazada?

Hermione tocó su estómago plano en un gesto inconsciente y miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que nadie más las miraba. Aquello era su secreto, suyo y de su bebé, nadie más sabía de su condición, ni siquiera Ginny. Pero Luna… era Luna.¡, ella siempre veía cosas que a los demás les costaba ver.

— Sin embargo te has divorciado de Ronald. Él no es el padre ¿Verdad? ¿Necesitas hablar? — Tomó su mano sin dejar de ver sus ojos y la castaña asintió — Bien, vamos entonces.

Durante los siguientes días Luna dejó a Rolf con un beso y se trasladó con Hermione, la ayudó con la mudanza y pasaron horas pintando la pequeña que había alquilado en Godric's Hollow comieron helados y hablaron durante horas. Había echado tanto de menos aquellos tiempos en que Ginny, Luna y ella se sentaban a charlar, que terminó llamando a su cuñada. La vivaz pelirroja llegó como un torbellino y cuando se enteró del estado de Hermione las empujó a preparar un cuarto de bebés para la niña, porque estaba segura de que sería una niña. Una pequeña hermanita para Rose y Hugo,a la que todos cuidarían como a una muñequita.

No les dijo quien era el padre, porque tendría que dar muchas explicaciones que prefería guardarse para sí, ya las daría en caso de que su hija... O hijo, se pareciera a Draco... Prefería no pensar en esa posibilidad.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron un oasis en su realidad y las atesoró como hacía con todos los recuerdos felices de los que disfrutaba.

Cuando sus amigas se fueron, lo hicieron bajo la amenaza de regresar antes de Navidad, para entonces su tripa sería más evidente y tendría que hablar con sus hijos sobre todos los cambios que habría a su alrededor.

Miró su nuevo hogar ahora vacío y se sintió sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se tumbó en la cama y acarició su estómago con las yemas de sus dedos, intentando trasmitir a aquel pequeño ser que crecía en su cuerpo todo su amor.

Le habló por primera vez, le contó que tendría una hermana y un hermano que le querrían, que la tendría a ella y que iba a ser feliz. Le contó muchas cosas y sin darse cuenta comenzó a hablar de Hogwarts, de sus aventuras con Harry y con Ron. Cada noche le relataba una historia de las muchas que habían vivido durante sus años de colegio. Le habló del niño que vivió, de Voldemort, del basilisco, de los fantasmas del castillo, de la enorme biblioteca, de Godric Gryffindor…

Cuando llegó Octubre pidió un año de excedencia en el ministerio y pese a que lamentaban que se marchara no pusieron ninguna pega, eran demasiados años de excelente trabajo con un expediente intachable.

Necesitaba alejarse de todos, no quería que hablaran de ella cuando empezara a notarse la pequeña barriga que ya se había abombado lo suficiente para que los pantalones no pudieran cerrar con normalidad.

Ginny la visitaba con asiduidad y Harry cada semana aparecía por allí para verla y tomar un té. Él también lo sabía y protector como era, vivía preocupado por su amiga. Lo malo de Harry era que, a diferencia de su mujer, tenía un sexto sentido en exceso desarrollado y no había tardado en inventarse una historia sobre el padre del bebé asombrosamente similar a la realidad. También estaba seguro de conocer la identidad del progenitor y, pese a que no lo decía, al menos en voz alta, Hermione sabía que no se equivocaba, él se limitaba a apoyarla como siempre había hecho.

Uno de los últimos días de Octubre Ron se presentó en la casa y Hermione nada más verlo no pudo evitar echarse a llorar como una boba. Frente a ella estaba Ronald, _su_ Ronald, su amigo. El hombre frustrado, infeliz y gruñón con quien había convivido los últimos años había desaparecido y en su lugar había vuelto aquel pelirrojo al que ella adoraba.

— ¿Herminone? ¿Qué te ocurre?

La abrazó como hacía años que no lo hacía, con cariño sincero y preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien? — Ella lloró más fuerte aún — Vamos vamos — Tragó saliva con cara de horror — Nunca me ha gustado verte llorar preciosa.

La meció en sus brazos durante mucho tiempo hasta que se durmió y se quedó con ella durante más de dos horas hasta que volvió a despertar.

— Te quiero Ronald — dijo con la voz ronca besando su mejilla — Te he extrañado tanto.

Y ambos sabían que no hablaba de los últimos meses si no de los años en los que ambos habían olvidado la amistad y el cariño que les unía y que estaba arraigado en lo más profundo de sus almas

— Yo también a ti — acarició su mejilla y retiró un mechón de pelo de su cara — ¿Estás embarazada?

La miraba con auténtica preocupación y ella se sonrojó. Supuso que nadie mejor que él para conocerla hasta ese punto. Asintió.

— ¿Estás sola? — Ella bajó la vista y asintió de nuevo — Lo mataré

Apretó los puños furioso y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír. Aquel sí era Ronald Weasley.

— ¿Quién es?

— No Ron, no merece la pena. Todo está bien, yo estoy bien.

Él suspiró.

— Te quiero — Besó la coronilla castaña de ella y se levantó — Siempre serás mi familia Hermione, no lo olvides ¿De acuerdo? No quiero estar lejos de tu vida.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más.

— Yo tampoco lo quiero Ron.

Se abrazaron y al poco rato el pelirrojo se marchó.

Hermione pasó el resto del día con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Al menos tenía a sus amigos, a su familia a su lado y eso no iba a cambiar.

…..

— Pruébate esta túnica también — Ginny pasaba una tras otra al probador y Hermione se probaba prenda tras prenda. La tripa era muy visible y la ropa empezaba a incomodarla. Además necesitaba ir preparando sujetadores cómodos para la lactancia y algunas cosas para las niñas, si, eran dos e iban a ser una niñas como Ginny dijo.

Antares y Cassiopea Granger.

Era todo lo que podía darle de su padre, sabía que los Black usaban los nombres de las constelaciones y de las estrellas, Draco, Scorpius... Antares le pareció perfecto; _La más bella del cielo. _Pero el motivo por el que se decidió por ese en concreto fue por su nombre árabe y su significado _Kalb al Akrab_, el corazón del Escorpión. Sería una forma de acercarla a ese hermano al que no conocería.

— Ya está bien Ginny, tengo más que suficiente.

Salió colocándose bien la ropa para ocultar su incipiente barriga y se acercó a pagar.

— Hay que buscar cosas para Antares y Cassie — dijo la pelirroja absolutamente absorbida por el "modo compradora compulsiva" que había puesto en automático.

— Aquí no.

Ginny la miró haciendo un gesto de fastidio

— ¿Te avergüenzas de ellas?

— ¡Ginny!

— Ni Ginny ni nada, parece que lo hagas Hermione

— No lo hago. Es solo que... Es demasiado complicado.

Mientras pagaban una pareja había entrado a la tienda y no fue hasta que no se dieron la vuelta que observaron de quienes se trataba. Astoria y Draco Malfoy miraban túnicas de gala agarrados de la mano. Ella mostraba una tras otra y él asentía con una sonrisa. Hermione sintió aquel extraño mareo de nuevo y se le demudó el rostro.

Ginny lo vio en primera fila y se contuvo para no lanzar una imperdonable a aquel cabrón. Acababa de descubrir que Harry tenía razón respecto a la identidad del padre de las gemelas, casi hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho.

Agarró a Hermione del brazo y la escondió tras unas estanterias.

— Respira hondo, no le des el gusto de verte así, toma aire y enfrentémonos con orgullo a esta situación como buenas Gryffindors que somos.

Tenía razón, no había vuelto a verle desde el aquel día en el andén 9 y 3/4 ni había sabido nada de él. No leía la prensa ni el periódico, justo para evitar ver cosas como aquellas. Se agarró del brazo de la pelirroja y salieron de la tienda discretamente.

Draco frunció el ceño al ver a la mujer de Potter salir. Habría jurado que iba con Granger pero por lo que sabía la castaña se había tomado un año sabático y suponía que no andaba por Londres.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Ginny!

Miró de nuevo al oír su nombre entrecerrando los ojos. Potter y Weasley iban hacia ellas, el moreno besó en la mejilla a Granger y luego abrazó a su mujer besando sus labios mientras que el pelirrojo abrazó a Hermione y besó su frente antes de hacer lo mismo con la señora Potter.

Parecía que el trío de oro volvía a estar junto. Por lo que sabía Ron Weasley mantenía una relación con Lavender Brown así que la amistad había prevalecido por encima de todo... Mira que eran raros estos Gryffindors.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio como el pelirrojo apoyaba ambas manos en el abdomen de Granger y sintió que le fallaba la respiración al ver cuán abultado estaba.

Merlín... Hermione Granger estaba embarazada_. Muy embarazada_

Y por lo gorda que estaba y las fechas en las que se encontraban...

— ¿Draco?

La voz de su esposa le sacó de sus cavilaciones

— ¿Si? — Preguntó con voz ahogada.

— ¿Va todo bien? — Él asintió — Ya tengo todo lo que necesito.

Draco se apresuró a coger las bolsas y mandarlas a la mansión con un toque de varita mientras ofrecía el brazo a Astoria.

Cuando salieron de la tienda saludó a los allí reunidos con un asentimiento de cabeza. La rigidez de Granger y la tensión de la pelirroja y Potter le dieron las respuestas que necesitaba.

Había cometido un error el día que invitó a la castaña a un café, había metido la pata hasta el fondo cuando la besó, decididamente había sido un imbécil cuando se la folló en su despacho y durante siete años se engañó, viviendo una relación prohibida como si fuera algo real, porque sí, pese a que al principio todo había sido únicamente sexo al final se había enamorado de ella como un estúpido. Los primeros meses fue un descontrol, el cuerpo de la castaña le volvía loco y fueron completamente salvajes. Cada día la visitaba en el Ministerio, cerraba la puerta, le arrancaba la ropa y entraba en ella con un descontrol nada propio de él. Utilizó su cuerpo a placer, del mismo modo que dejó que ella usara el suyo, pero al cabo de un año, o quizás fueron dos, deseaba más de ella, deseaba su tiempo, sus palabras, sus silencios, aquellas miradas que solo le dedicaba a él, sus caricias, sus besos… había caído como un idiota, pero un Malfoy no se divorcia así que, como le dijo sensatamente su madre, era mejor aprender a ser feliz con lo que tenía que vivir de sueños toda la vida.

Y lo hizo. Puso fin a aquella necesidad que tenía de Granger, nadie sabría nunca cuanto le costó hacerlo, aún ahora la echaba de menos, aquella complicidad, aquellas horas hablando de todo y de nada, extrañaba su olor, el tacto de su piel, su voz, sus caricias... Ella le complementaba absolutamente. Si fuera un estúpido Gryffindor diría que por primera vez en su vida había aprendido a amar, pero era un Slytherin, su deber siempre debía estar por encima de su corazón además ¿Tenía un Malfoy corazón?

Antes lo hubiera dudado pero lo cierto es que aquel nudo en el pecho con el que vivía desde que la dejó sola en aquella casa el día de su cumpleaños, le decía que tal vez, solo tal vez, si lo tenía y se había encargado él mismo de hacerlo pedazos.

Pero no podía vivir en las nubes.

Astoria era su esposa. Ella era la señora Malfoy, así debía ser.

Aunque en el primer cajón del escritorio de su despacho guardara, como recuerdo de la única mujer a la que había querido, el último regalo que ella le dio, una pequeña snich grabada con una serpiente y un león.

...

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa guardó las compras y colocó la ropa en los armarios. Dedicó la siguiente hora a leer y responder a las cartas de Rose y Hugo, los echaba muchísimo de menos, estaba deseando verlos en Navidad.

Cogió una foto de ambos y la miró sonriendo durante unos instantes antes de ir a la cocina a prepararse algo de cenar.

Draco la había visto y sabía que su embarazo era imposible de ocultar ¿Pensaría que Ron era el padre? Suspiró y se recostó contra la pared. No, ella conocía muy bien a Malfoy. Era inteligente y astuto, nada más verla se habría dado cuenta de lo que ocurría y, sin embargo había callado, había, en cierto modo, negado a las niñas. Aquello haría todo mucho más fácil en realidad. Al menos ahora no tenía miedo a que intentara arrebatárselas, además ella no esperaba nada de él, ya no.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta Hermione ya estaba en pijama, dispuesta a irse a dormir. Pensó que tal vez sería Ron, había tomado por costumbre aparecerse en su casa casi todas las noches, para comprobar que todo estaba bien, que no necesitaba nada y que se acostaba a una hora decente. Sonrió al pensar en el pelirrojo. Ojalá hubieran estado hechos el uno para el otro, todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil.

Abrió la puerta y la sonrisa de bienvenida de su rostro murió en sus labios al ver a Draco frente a ella.

— ¿Malfoy?

Él solo asintió con rigidez y clavó la vista en su estómago abombado.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Quiso decirle que no, quiso cerrarle la puerta en las narices, igual que él le había hecho a ella metafóricamente meses antes, años atrás lo habría hecho sin dudarlo, le habría apuntado con su varita y le habría amenazado sin compasión, sin embargo se apartó y le dejó pasar señalando la puerta de la cocina con un educado ademán.

El rubio entró y se quedó de pie mirando la acogedora aunque pequeña estancia.

— Siéntate por favor — Quería chillarle, gritarle, tirarle todos los cazos a la cabeza, pegarle, arañarle y sacarle de su casa con amenazas para que no volviera nunca, jamás. Pero Hermione, pese a ser una _sangre sucia _sin clase, tenía buena educación y había aprendido a controlarse. Así que sus palabras fueron suaves — ¿Quieres un té? — Ofreció como si fueran viejos amigos y no quisiera matarlo lentamente con sus propias manos.

Draco asintió y se sentó apoyando las manos en la mesa mientras contemplaba como Granger preparaba las tazas y el té.

— ¿Es mío?

Así era él, directo, sin ambages. No mareaba un tema y carecía de sutilidad. Hermione apretó los puños esperando, por su bien, que no le ofreciera su oro en Gringotts para que desapareciera o algo peor.

— ¿Qué importa eso Malfoy? — Vertió el agua caliente en las tazas y las llevó a la mesa junto a un azucarero y un pequeño plato con pastas — Es mío, es todo lo que nadie necesita saber.

Draco asintió.

Quedaba implícito en aquella frase que no iba a pedirle nada y que nadie sabría quien era el padre de su hijo.

Era hora de irse, se levantó y ella dejó de mover la cucharita con la que había vertido el azúcar en su bebida.

La miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio en los de ella comprensión, aceptación… y perdón.

Le estaba perdonando por abandonarla, por no quererla lo bastante como para luchar contra lo que suponía ser un Malfoy, le perdonaba por elegir a Astoria y a todo lo que conocía, por cerrar los ojos a la vida que gestaba su cuerpo, a lo que podrían haber tenido juntos.

En aquellos iris castaños vio amor y conformismo.

Malditos fueran todos los Gryfindors.

Dejó la taza y le acompañó a la puerta.

— No irá a Hogwarts — Dijo en un murmullo. — No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá nunca. Adiós, Draco.

Cerró la puerta suavemente y pasó la llave antes de irse directamente a su habitación con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Otro capítulo más de su vida se cerraba, era hora de empezar un nuevo libro.

— Maldita sea.

Draco abrió con su varita la puerta y cerró a su espalda subiendo las escaleras de aquella desconocida casa a ciegas, guiado por el sonido de ese desconsolado llanto que estaba desgarrando su alma. Un destello dorado llamó su atención y vio, en medio de una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta, una pequeña hada que revoloteaba entre dos cunas.

_Dos._

Respiró hondo y un sudor frío bajo por su espalda, deslizándose bajo la camisa de seda. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y abrió de un tirón la puerta tras la que estaba Hermione.

Su corazón se saltó un latido y las piernas le temblaron. Por un instante pensó que caería de rodillas ante ella… y lo cierto es que era lo menos que merecía.

La vio hecha un ovillo sobre la colcha de color borgoña, ahogando los sollozos en un enorme almohadón dorado mientras su mano acariciaba amorosamente su hinchado vientre, como si tratara de dar consuelo a quien sea que estuviera allí dentro.

Se acercó a ella temblando.

Había sido un cobarde, un egoísta malnacido… todo un Malfoy.

Se jactaba de haber cambiado, de haber renacido de sus cenizas, de haberse redimido tras la guerra… y lo cierto es que seguía siendo un maldito cabrón, ruin y mezquino.

No había engañado nunca a Astoria, durante los años que mantuvo aquella enfermiza relación con Granger su matrimonio fue una falacia, una pantalla social para mantener el buen nombre de la familia. Pero fue egoísta, no ofreció a su esposa más que una unión vacía, sin amor y sin esperanza y no dio a Hermione más que una relación escondida y sórdida, sin futuro.

Cuando su madre se enteró de lo que ocultaba le habló durante horas del matrimonio y la responsabilidad. ¿Qué ocurriría con todo su esfuerzo si la prensa se enteraba de que tenía una amante? ¿Qué ejemplo estaba dando a Scorpius? ¿Qué pasaría con su apellido y su legado?

Después de aquella charla había tomado la decisión de darle otra oportunidad a su enlace con Astoria, tenían un hijo en común y muchas otras cosas, además de años de relación a sus espaldas, había decidido hacerla feliz y así, al menos, tratar de disfrutar de la vida que se había visto obligado a vivir.

Pero no había podido olvidar a Hermione, era incapaz de estar un solo día sin pensar en ella, era obsesivo y desesperante.

Sabía que había sido cruel, quiso que ella le odiara, le olvidara y buscara ser feliz, lejos de él, lejos de su podredumbre y la negrura de su alma. Y había soñado cada noche con aquella mirada dolida en sus ojos, con el brillo de las lágrimas que no derramó ante él.

Era un cobarde.

Acarició sus cabellos y su mejilla, con dedos temblorosos, contemplando la forma en que se tensó ante el contacto.

— Vete

Su voz sonaba amortiguada por el cojín, aterrada de que él la viera en semejante estado.

Pero él no se fue, se arrodilló en el suelo, al lado de la cama y la arrastró hasta el borde. Hermione soltó el almohadón y le miró, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, incorporándose con dificultad hasta sentarse con los pies en el suelo.

— Perdóname

Anonadada y con el estómago atenazado de congoja contempló como Draco, con sus siempre fríos orbes grises anegados en lágrimas hundía su rostro en su regazo y abrazaba sus caderas, sollozando sobre su vientre, donde sus hijas crecían confiadas, como no había llorado desde que a los diecisiete años se vio al servicio de Voldemort e inmerso en la destrucción de Albus Dumbledore en contra de su voluntad.

Sintió un movimiento en su estómago, como un cosquilleo seguido de un pequeño golpe y un vuelco. Draco también lo sintió y se quedó muy quieto, como esperando una nueva patada.

Hermione acarició sus cabellos, tratando de consolarle. Era curioso como finalmente ella, que estaba rota por dentro, había terminado reconfortándole con el tacto de sus dedos.

Tras lo que parecieron horas pero no fueron más que unos minutos, él levantó la cabeza y la miró con un leve rastro de humedad en sus mejillas. No se sorprendió de verla sollozar en silencio y, despacio, de forma casi reverencial dejó de rodear su cuerpo para apoyar las manos sobre su tripa, regalándole caricias suaves y amorosas.

— Ellas son Antares y Cassiopea — Dijo la castaña con la voz enronquecida.

Draco la miró con media sonrisa, comprendiendo el porqué de aquellos nombres y tragó saliva.

— Perdóname — Repitió.

No creía haber pronunciado jamás aquella palabra, sin embargo se la diría una y otra vez a ella porque no se merecía el perdón que brindaba su mirada.

— Te entiendo, Draco.

Parecía tan triste, tan cansada.  
Y es que era justo así como se sentía. Porque sí, le perdonaba y algún día le olvidaría, pero en aquel momento le dolía demasiado.

Él negó con la cabeza, no, ella no entendía, pero lo haría. En aquel momento se juró que pasaría el resto de su vida redimiendo aquella culpa que le corroía el alma y más aún, una eternidad necesitaría a su lado para compensarla cada minuto.

Se levantó y la tomó de las manos para que le imitara, la obligó a rodearle el cuello con los brazos y sujetó su cintura con firmeza.

— Te amo.

Jamás había dicho aquello a nadie, quizás porque nunca lo había sentido tan cierto.

Ella se mordió el labio para evitar deshacerse en lágrimas de nuevo. Quería contestar, decirle que ella también lo amaba con toda su alma, pero era incapaz de hablar.

Estaba aterrada, completamente acongojada, temerosa de confiar, de creer… ¿Acaso le estaba malinterpretando?

Tembló y maldijo a las hormonas que la volvían un terrible amasijo de lágrimas y sensibilidad. Si no fuera por esto estaría lanzándole maldiciones o puñetazos por ser tan condenadamente capullo, por haberla hecho algo tan mezquino y horrible… Seguramente hace veinte años es lo que hubiera hecho, pero la madurez le había hecho cambiar, crecer y estabilizar su genio.

— Te odio

Le dijo incapaz de impedir que una lágrima traidora se derramara y se deslizara lentamente por su mejilla.

Él sonrió, porque sabía que mentía y limpió con sus labios la diminuta gota antes de que llegara a su mandíbula.

— Lo sé — murmuró sobre su piel descendiendo hasta su boca — Perdóname — repitió una vez más atrayéndola hacía sí — Di que sí, solo di que sí Hermione y pasaré el resto de la eternidad compensándote cada minuto, cada maldito segundo — Rozaba sus labios al hablar, intoxicándola con su aliento.

Ella sabía que él no era romántico, ni tierno, ni amoroso… Pero sus palabras eran la declaración más hermosa que había oído jamás, las manos que se afianzaban en su cintura eran tiernas y los pequeños roces que dejaba en la comisura de sus labios al hablar, decían te amo con cada beso.

Se apartó lo suficiente para contemplarle.

Él le ofrecía un futuro y sus ojos se veían decididos, muy decididos. Draco Malfoy iba a renunciar a todo lo que era su apellido e iba a enfrentar el mundo, a su familia… Por ella.

— Sí.


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_El mundo mágico está completamente anonadado._

_El aristócrata Draco Malfoy ha tramitado con la más absoluta discreción su divorcio de la, hasta ahora, señora Malfoy; Astoria, de soltera Greengrass._

_Es la primera vez en la historia que un Malfoy rompe con el vínculo del matrimonio._

_El escándalo ha sacudido a la sociedad cuando, tras desvincularse de la que ha sido su esposa durante quince años, el señor Malfoy anunció su próximo enlace con la señorita Hermione Granger, anteriormente Hermione Weasley, heroína de guerra y ex-cuñada de Harry Potter, quien en la actualidad es director del departamento de aurores._

_La señorita Granger, o futura señora Malfoy, muestra un avanzado estado de gestación y ha confirmado a esta servidora, luciendo en su mano un asombroso anillo de compromiso de platino y esmeraldas, que Draco Malfoy es el padre de las gemelas; Antares y Cassiopea, que nacerán para finales de Marzo._

_Este acontecimiento ha sido una absoluta bomba para la sociedad mágica que aún no logra digerir la noticia._

_En la página siguiente podrán leer, queridos lectores, la entrevista íntegra a Ronald Weasley, auror en activo, héroe de guerra, ex marido de la señorita Granger y padre de sus dos hijos Rose y Hugo. En ella podrán comprobar el absoluto apoyo que brinda a su ex mujer, alegando que siempre ha sido su mejor amiga y que le desea la mayor felicidad del mundo. El señor Weasley que acaba de casarse hace unas semanas con la señorita Lavender Brown, editora de este periódico, no tiene más que halagos para la que fue su mujer y, entre bromas sobre "el hurón saltarín, Malfoy" y la "sabelotodo, Granger" ha dejado constancia de que el trío de oro permanecerá unido pase lo que pase._

_Así mismo hemos intentado hablar con Astoria Greengrass pero no ha querido concedernos ninguna entrevista, aún así, ha mandado un comunicado en el que afirma que el divorcio ha sido de mutuo acuerdo y que tras intentar sacar adelante un matrimonio "pactado por sus padres" se dieron cuenta de que el cariño y su hijo Scorpius es lo único que los mantenía unidos. _

_En el especial "El león y la serpiente" que saldrá publicado en los próximos días, podrán leer entrevistas a sus antiguos compañeros de colegio, así como a Harry Potter y al aclamado ex-jugador de Quiddich búlgaro Viktor Krum, actual director de Drummstram. Muchos de ellos afirman que durante años, la feliz pareja se profesó un odio mutuo digno de pasar a los anales de la Historia de Hogwarts. _

_Como se suele decir los que se pelean se desean y, en este caso, del odio al amor… hay más de un paso. _

_Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger han dado cada uno de ellos._

_Desde aquí, una servidora, como antigua compañera de colegio y primera sorprendida por la noticia, les ofrece la exclusiva a todos ustedes y les manda a los aludidos un fuerte abrazo y todos sus buenos deseos para que aprovechen su oportunidad de ser felices._

_Parafraseando a un gran hombre que tuve el honor de conocer; La felicidad se puede hallar hasta en los más oscuros momentos, si somos capaces de usar bien la luz._

_Parvati Patil._

_Corresponsal del Diario "El Profeta"_


End file.
